1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical junction box in which a junction box body is freely housed and drawn out by sliding against a corer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is the earlier technology shown in FIG. 1 as the subject type of electrical junction box. As shown in FIG. 1, this electrical junction box 1 includes a waterproof cover 2 located, for example, within an engine compartment. The waterproof cover 2 is constituted by a lower cover 2a and an upper cover 2b. The lower cover 2a is fixed to a vehicle body (not shown). The upper cover 2b covers the top opening of the lower cover 2a and is provided so as to be freely detachable from the lower cover 2a. On the mutually opposed inner sides of the lower cover 2a, a pair of guide rail grooves 3 is provided, and a pair of guide rails 5 of a junction box body 4 is engaged with the guide rail grooves 3.
One surface of the junction box body 4 is formed as a maintenance surface 4a, on which a fuse, a relay, a connector and the like are mounted. The junction box body 4 slides in a vertical direction S because the pair of guide rail grooves 3 of the lower cover 2a guides a pair of rails 5. Due to this sliding movement, the junction box body 4 is provided so as to be freely inserted to and drawn out from the lower cover 2a. 
As a maintenance inspection operation of the electrical junction box 1, checking of the fuse condition or replacement of the fuse on the maintenance surface 4a can be carried out by drawing out the junction box body 4 from the lower cover 2a. In addition, an operation of relay replacement or the like can be carried out by completely drawing out the junction box body 4 and moving the drawn-out junction box body 4 closer to a maintenance inspector. According to the foregoing, there is an advantage in that this sliding electrical junction box 1 can be installed even at a position where a periphery part 6 is located over the upper cover 2b and thus a space cannot be reserved for maintenance inspection of the junction box body 4 by merely opening the upper cover 2b. 
However, in the aforementioned electrical junction box 1, a space between the top surface of the lower cover 2a and the periphery part 6 above the lower cover 2a, designated as a dimension L, is a dimension for drawing out the junction box body 4. When this drawing-out dimension cannot be sufficiently reserved the maintenance inspection operation can be carried out only in a state where the junction box body 4 is merely drawn out from the inside of the lower cover 2a by sliding movement. Therefore, there has been a problem of extremely bad workability.
Moreover, when the sufficient dimension for drawing out the electrical junction box body 4 cannot be reserved, if replacement of the junction box body 4 itself is required, the only method for the replacement is to remove the periphery part 6. However, it is not always possible to remove the periphery part 6.
The present invention was made in consideration of the above-described problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical junction box in which a junction box body can be easily removed from a cover even in the case where a sufficient dimension cannot be reserved for drawing out the junction box body.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electrical junction box, comprising: an electrical junction box, comprising: a junction box body; and a cover which houses and holds the junction box body, wherein a guide rail groove is provided on any one of an inner surface of the cover and an outer surface of the junction box body, and a guide rail guided by the guide rail groove is provided on the other thereof; and the guide rail groove is formed so that the inlet side thereof is a wide groove part having a width wider than that of the guide rail.